Glemte længsler
by afterthebattle
Summary: Peter Pan. For syv år siden havde det været Peter, der havde tilbudt hende en udvej. Nu var det den mørke skikkelse fra den slørede udkant af hendes drømme, der rakte ud efter hende. "Kom med mig, Wendy." Wendy/Klo
1. Opvågnen

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Evanescence - '**Haunted**'

* * *

En gnist tændte sig i hans hjerne. Øjne, der intet havde set i evigheder, åbnede sig langsomt for at stirre ud i mørket. Blege læber bevægede sig, og ekkoet af et skrig vibrerede mod de fugtige vægge, der omkransede alt. James Klo åndede ind og mærkede tyk, varm luft brænde gennem sin hals, fremmedartet og svidende.

_Han levede._

Men nej, det kunne umuligt være tilfældet. Han huskede endnu det frygtindgydende gab, der havde nærmet sig, da han faldt, og vandoverfladen kom susende imod ham. Stadig flakkede indtrykkene gennem hans hoved. Skarpe tænder havde omsluttet hans krop, havde splintret knogler, flænset sener og revet kropsdele af led i en blodig rus.

Han havde accepteret den ubærlige smerte med en ro, der ellers var ulig ham. Altid havde han vidst, at det ville blive en kamp til døden mellem ham og Pan. Han havde forliget sig med sin skæbne i det sidste, desperate dødsøjeblik.

Han _burde _ikke længere eksistere.

Tanken fik vreden til at brede sig i hans atter-strømmende blod. Varmt og dunkende cirkulerede det rundt i hans helede lemmer, som en summende forbandelse. Hans krop fyldtes af liv ved hvert eneste af hjertets forræderiske slag.

Det havde været _fuldendt_.

Pan, hans evige plage, havde besejret ham. Da mørket havde suget ham til sig, havde han fundet glæde i den ene tanke: at det endelig var forbi.

For den uforskammede dreng fremstod enden på livet som et eventyr; for Klo havde det været en _lettelse_. Først da hans rygsøjle knustes, og livet sivede ud af ham, var han blevet klar over, hvor meget han havde længtes efter det øjeblik. Han havde budt døden velkommen som en ven – den eneste, han nogensinde havde haft – glad for endelig at undslippe dens modsætning. At leve på Ønskeøen betød en livscirkel af tankeløst had og hævn. Kun glemslen kunne bryde denne evige gentagelse; standse det levende mareridt.

Han burde være død, tænkte han og knyttede den ene hånd, han havde tilbage. Alligevel var der nogen, der havde trukket ham tilbage til livet. Bittert raseri skyllede gennem ham og fik ham til at sparke foden ind i den våde væg, der pressede imod ham. Hans støvlespids borede sig ind i den tykke, eftergivende mur, og det snævre rum, han befandt sig i, trak sig sammen. Smerten piskede gennem hans krop, som en pinefuld påmindelse om, at han var i live.

Nogen havde vækket ham, det var han sikker på. Han anede ikke, hvor denne viden stammede fra, men han fornemmede den tydeligt og ubestrideligt i sit bankede blod; en urokkelig vished om, at _en eller anden _havde forstyrret den naturlige orden og havde revet ham ud af glemslen. Han burde have vidst, at selv ikke _døden_ var endegyldig på dette fordømte sted. Logik havde ingen betydning her. Ønskeøen var som altid paradoksernes paradis.

Hans blik ulmede mod det røde mørke. Selvom han havde sovet i månedsvis – i _årevis – _vidste han, at intet havde forandret sig udenfor.

Det var tid til at møde den uforandrede verden. Han svingede sin klo. Sølv glimtede mod den dunkle, våde væg, og omgivelserne skælvede, da det gigantiske krybdyr brølede af smerte. En flænge af lys brændte gennem mørket, og havvandet sprøjtede mod Klos ansigt. Som en pil skød han ud af krokodillens mavesæk med en tyk strøm af salt og blod bølgende efter sig. Hans arme gled besværligt – _værkende _– gennem det dunkle vand, og han steg opad. Gennem det mørkeblå hav hørte han en stemme kalde på sig, fjern og længselsfuld, med en sådan intensitet, at havbunden syntes at vibrere under ham.

Han nåede overfladen og brød brutalt gennem den hinde, der adskilte luft og vand. Månens hvide nuancer blev forvrænget på den sorte, vuggende flade, og et kort øjeblik smeltede alt sammen i en uadskillelig masse. Stemmen rungede fortsat gennem hans hoved, og pludselig vidste han, hvad han måtte gøre, uden egentlig at være klar over hvorfor.

Han lokaliserede Jolly Roger, der som sædvanlig lå og hvilede i Ønskeøens bugt. Dets kontur aftegnede sig skarpt mod den skinnende nattehimmel. Med elegante svømmetag bevægede han sig hen mod det stolte skib. Hans klo skar gennem vandet, glimtende som en sølvfisk. Der var ingen indskrænkninger til at hæmme ham længere.

_Frihed._

_._

* * *

.

Wendy Darling vågnede med et sæt. Resterne af en forvirrende drøm blev langsomt opløst mod eftermiddagssolens blege stråler, der faldt ind ad det lukkede vindue i børneværelset. Lyset kærtegnede beroligende hendes ansigt og drev med sit blide skær de sære drømmesyner på flugt. Snart huskede hun ikke, hvad hun havde oplevet i søvnen. Tilbage var kun en flakkende tanke, som hun ikke kunne indfange; som en skygge, der konstant lurede i hendes baghoved.

Hun så sig omkring. Bogen, hun havde læst i, inden hun var faldet i søvn, var gledet ud af hendes skød og lå nu på gulvet. Hun strakte sig så meget, som hun kunne, men var ikke i stand til at nå den. Hendes fingerspidser strejfede blot det fine omslag, så hun opgav og lænede sig tilbage i den komfortable lænestol og trak det mørkerøde tæppe tættere op omkring sig. Med et blødt suk lod hun øjnene glide i endnu engang.

Hun nød de timer, hvor hun kunne snige sig bort og i smug fordybe sig i sin bogsamling. Intet overgik den glæde, hun følte, når hun bladrede gennem de mange sider. Ordene smilede hende i møde og fyldte hende med en barnlig fryd, hun ikke oplevede på andre tidspunkter. Hendes tante Millicent kritiserede hendes læselyst – hun mente, at litteratur gav kvinder flyvske idéer, og at Wendy hellere burde være optaget af de almindelige huslige dyder – men for Wendy var bøgerne det en anledning til at leve sig ind i en verden, hvor alting var meget mere simpelt. Et sted, hvor alt var farverigt og spændende, hvor hver dag bød på nye, eksotiske oplevelser, og hvor man var _fri_.

Det var en verden, hun havde haft en tættere forbindelse til, da hun havde været yngre. Hun savnede den tilværelse, hvor alting havde været så enkelt. Men hun var for længst vokset ud af sit sorgløse barnesind, og hendes tanker var for det meste alvorlige og tunge af fornuft, sådan som det passede sig for en pige – _kvinde _– på hendes alder.

Verden omkring hende havde mistet det mystiske skær, den havde haft, da hun var lille. Som barn havde hun været betaget af de voksnes liv. Den dag i dag vidste hun, at det udelukkende havde skyldtes hendes manglende forståelse for det. I takt med at hun var blevet ældre, havde hun lidt efter lidt afdækket de hemmelighedsfulde elementer. Langsomt havde hun trukket det fascinerende slør tilbage, blot for at finde kedsomhed. En glansløs hverdag fyldt med meningsløse begivenheder: huslige pligter, aftenselskaber, hyppige visitter hos veninder, hvor man talte om alt uden rent faktisk at diskutere noget som helst.

Ofte mærkede hun et nagende savn efter sin tabte barndom. Hun længtes mod den, sådan som man længes efter at falde tilbage i en drøm i det øjeblik, man vågner, selvom man ved, det er umuligt.

Hun huskede de oplevelser hun og hendes brødre havde haft på Ønskeøen for så mange år siden. Hvor strålende og _virkeligt _havde det ikke forekommet dem dengang? Stadig kunne hun genkalde sig den tid, hun havde tilbragt der i selskab med dansende indianer, tryllebindende havfruer og nådesløse pirater. Det havde været så eksotisk og herligt. Tydeligst huskede hun De Glemte Drenge og deres anfører, Peter Pan. _Peter_. Hvor hun savnede ham; hans leende, grønne øjne, umiddelbare ord, og triumferende hyl, der syntes at give genlyd i hver afkrog af Ønskeøen. Hendes første forelskelse havde været i ham, og den havde været uskyldig og sødmefyldt, præcis sådan, som ens første forelskelse burde være. Dog tvivlede hun på, at Peter nogensinde havde forstået hendes følelser, eftersom han knap nok var i stand til at forstå sine egne.

Mindet om den ubekymrede dreng fik hende til at smile vemodigt. I hendes øjne var han en ægte helt – _hendes _helt – renhjertet og oprigtig. Men Peter Pan passede ikke ind i et voksenunivers. Her fandtes ingen skurk, han kunne kæmpe imod. Det var meget mere kompliceret end det. Wendy havde for længst opdaget, at den værste modstander, man kunne finde her, ofte var én selv. Og en sådan modstander lod sig ikke besejre uden videre.

Hun sukkede. Sommetider ville hun ønske, at der fandtes skurke i det virkelige liv. Onde individer, man kunne koncentrere sig om at overvinde …

_Som den kolde, ubarmhjertige skikkelse, der fulgte hende overalt _ –

En rest af drømmen fra tidligere. Hun rynkede brynene, ude af stand til at få greb om tanken. Den svandt ud af hendes bevidsthed i løbet af få øjeblikke og summede i hendes baghoved, som noget skjult, og dog velkendt, hun ikke kunne identificere.

"Wendy?"

Ved lyden af sit navn glemte Wendy alt om det flygtige indtryk.

Hun rettede sig op i stolen og lyttede. Knirkende fodtrin nærmede sig ude fra trappen. Hun kom på benene og kastede tæppet af sig, så det landede i et blød bunke på gulvet. Med en hastig bevægelse samlede hun bogen op og anbragte den i den åbne skuffe i sengemøblet, hvor hun havde fundet den. Inden hendes bror dukkede op i døråbningen havde hun fået lukket skuffen, så de mange sider med eventyrlige fortællinger var skjult for hans blik.

"Hvad er der, Michael?"

Hendes bror trådte ind i børneværelset, og gamle Nana kom luntende bag ham og pustede anstrengt efter at have besteget de mange trappetrin. "Mor siger, du snart skal gøre dig klar. Vi skal af sted om en time."

"Nuvel."

Michael virkede til at opfatte den tilknappede tone i hendes stemme. "Lad nu være med at være så kedelig. Jeg er sikker på, at det bliver et vældig spændende selskab."

"Selvfølgelig." Hun sendte ham et udglattende smil og så, hvordan hans mundvige ligeledes krøllede opad. Hun var blevet bedre til at skjule sin manglende begejstring. Bedre til at lyve.

"Edgar McDonald kommer for resten med," sagde Michael, og et skælmsk udtryk bredte sig på hans ansigt.

"Hvilken forskel gør det?"

"Jeg synes bare, du skulle vide det."

"Det interesserer mig overhovedet ikke," sagde hun, men den pludselige varme, der prikkede i hendes kinder afslørede hende. Hun kunne se på Michael, at han prøvede at holde latteren tilbage.

"Udmærket," sagde han muntert. "Men det tror jeg, han vil blive ked af at høre."

"Hvad får dig til at tro, at jeg bekymrer mig om sådan noget?"

Michael smilede bare. "Du er ikke hjerteløs, Wendy."

Før hun kunne nå at sige noget, havde han forladt børneværelset. Nana, der stadig var forpustet, opgav tilsyneladende at følge efter ham og gik i stedet hen og satte sig ved siden af hende. Forsigtigt klappede hun hunden på hovedet, og dyret logrede taknemligt med halen. Hun fortsatte med at klø Nana bag øret, mens hun lod tankerne glide hen på Edgar McDonald.

Varmen, der endnu ikke havde forladt hendes kinder, blussede op påny. Edgar var et par år ældre end hende og boede i nabolaget. Han var søn af byens læge og ville formodentligt overtage farens praksis, når han engang blev færdig med sin uddannelse. Hun huskede de mange gange, han havde hilst på hende, når de passerede hinanden på gaden. Hendes tante var blevet henrykt over de små smil, der viste sig på Wendys ansigt i disse situationer. Straks var hun begyndt at tale om ung kærlighed og kommende forlovelser. Ordene havde fået hjertet til at synke i livet på Wendy.

Til hendes lettelse var hendes forældre endnu ikke begyndt at snakke om giftemål. Hun havde på fornemmelsen, at hende far, der altid havde været mild og eftergivende, ikke kunne nænne at bringe emnet på banen, når det var så åbenlyst, at det gjorde hende utilpas. Hun vidste ikke, hvad hendes mor tænkte. De gange Tante Millicent havde nævnt Edgar, havde Mary Darling blot kigget på sin datter med et blidt udtryk i sit smukke ansigt. Wendy havde besluttet sig for at tolke det som tålmodighed.

Men Wendy var klar over, at selv hendes forældres tålmodighed ikke ville vare evigt. Hun kunne ikke blive ved med at udskyde det vigtige anliggende. Om få måneder ville hun fylde tyve, og det var upassende for en kvinde i den alder ikke at være gift. Edgar var et godt parti, det var hun udmærket klar over, men alligevel var der noget, der holdt hende tilbage, noget uforklarligt –

Wendy trådte hen til sengemøblet og lod fingrene løbe over håndtaget på skuffen, hvor hun gemte sine gamle bøger. Hun vidste ikke, hvorfor hun havde skjult dem for Michael. Måske var det, fordi hun vidste, at han ville le af hende, hvis han så dem. Han havde for længst glemt alt om Ønskeøen. Når hun nævnte den eventyrlige verden for ham, rystede han blot på hovedet af hende, som om hun lavede sjov. Hendes anden bror, John, undveg emnet, når hun prøvede at tale med ham om det. Begge brødre var optaget af mere hverdagslige ting. Kun hun blev ved med at hænge ved de gamle minder.

_Gamle drømme_.

Hun huskede noget, hendes mor havde sagt for længe siden. _At hendes far havde en skuffe, som han puttede sine drømme ned i. Men det blev sværere og sværere for ham at lukke skuffen, og alligevel gjorde han det. Og det var derfor, han var modig_. Først nu forstod hun, hvad hendes mor havde ment med historien.

Hun vidste, at hun snart blev nødt til at lukke sin skuffe, men det krævede mere mod, end hun var i besiddelse af lige nu. For Michael og Johns vedkommende var det lettere. De kunne fokusere på at udrette noget. Men så snart _hun_ bevægede sig videre i livet, ville hun være låst fast i en tilværelse i evig passivitet. Engang havde hun haft andre fremtidsdrømme, men hendes tante havde hurtigt fået hende på andre tanker. Ægteskabet var det eneste, der passede sig for en kvinde, havde hun sagt. Men ægteskab var ensbetydende med en begivenhedsløs hverdag, som langsomt ville suge fantasien – _livet _– ud af hende.

Nej, hun turde endnu ikke lukke skuffen. Tøvende tog hun fat i håndtaget og åbnede den igen, bare en anelse, så den stod på klem. Så gik hun ind på sit værelse og begyndte at forberede sig til aftenselskabet.

.

* * *

.

"Henrivende, Wendy, simpelthen henrivende. Vær sød at vende dig om. Ja, sådan. Det er ganske enkelt perfekt."

Tante Millicents prisende vendinger rungede gennem entreen og fik hendes nieces kinder til at brænde. Wendy snurrede rundt, sådan som hun var blevet bedt om, og mærkede det fine stof blafre mod sine ben. Ud af øjenkrogen fik hun et glimt af sig selv i det høje spejl, der hang på væggen. Hun kunne næsten ikke genkende synet.

Den fornemme silkekjole, som hendes tante havde købt specielt til lejligheden, fulgte hendes slanke form tæt, og fik hende til at fremstå mere voksen, end hun følte sig. Hun bar et blåt, bredt silkebånd om livet, hvis farve matchede de dråbeformede sten i hendes ører. Hendes hår var sat op i en knold, og de bløde krøller blev holdt på plads af et utal af hårnåle, som prikkede mod hendes ømme hovedbund.

Med et tilfreds smil i sit ældede ansigt trådte hendes tante tættere på og klappede hende på kinden. Det mindede Wendy om måden, hvorpå hun selv havde klappet Nanas pelsdækkede hoved tidligere.

"Hvis det her ikke er nok til at skaffe dig en ægtemand, så ved jeg ikke, hvad der er."

Wendy prøvede på at gengælde smilet, men den muntre trækning stivende på hendes læber. Hun havde ikke lyst til at tiltrække sig mænds blikke. Ofte mærkede hun, hvordan deres øjne fulgte hende, når hun var nede i byen. Det fik hende til at sætte farten op, ubehageligt til mode over den intense opmærksomhed.

Hun længtes efter de øjne, der havde betragtet hende engang. Legende, grønne øjne uden de tilsmudsede intentioner. Der havde også været et _andet_ sæt øjne, tænkte hun, og mærkede sit åndedræt låse sig fast i halsen i nogle få sekunder, men erindringen forsvandt inden hun kunne nå at stille skarpt på den.

"Du ser smuk ud, Wendy."

Wendy drejede hovedet. Det var hendes mor, der havde talt.

"Tak."

For første gang på denne aften smilede hun oprigtigt. Der var noget specielt ved at høre de rosende ord fra hendes mors mund; hendes mor, der altid var så blid og yndefuld. Som barn havde Wendy drømt om at opnå bare en flig af den samme elegance, men uanset hvor meget hun prøvede, havde hun aldrig mestret den umiskendelige mildhed, der var til stede i hver eneste af morens bevægelser. Hun sporede den i Michael, der altid havde den samme harmoniske og lette udstråling, men mærkede den aldrig i sit eget sind. I stedet var der kun en ubeskrivelig rastløshed, en underlig tomhed, en længsel –

"Skal vi snart af sted?"

Michael dukkede op, iført et velsiddende jakkesæt og polerede sko. Han havde friseret sig, så hans nøddebrune hår var delt i en omhyggeligt sideskilning. Det undrede ikke Wendy, at pigernes blikke var begyndt at hænge ved ham. Der var en naturlig charme i de lyse øjne, der lige nu glitrede oplagt ved tanken om den forestående begivenhed.

"Ja, jeg tror det er ved at være tid," meddelte hendes far, der netop var trådt ud i entreen. Han trak sit lommeur frem fra en fordybning i sin habit. Guldkæden glimtede i skæret fra lysekronen over dem. "Du godeste, vi må hellere tage at skynde os."

Hendes mor trådte hen ved siden af ham og lagde en fintformet hånd på hans skulder. "Vi skal nok nå det, min kære." Hendes forsikrende stemme lod til at berolige ham, og det ængstelige udtryk gled bort fra hans ansigt.

"Selvfølgelig, selvfølgelig," mumlede han frem for sig selv.

Wendy smilede, stumt medlidende. Hun elskede sin far, men hans nervøse gemyt havde altid vakt medynk hos hende. Han burde prise sig lykkelig for, at han havde mødt hendes mor, hvilket Wendy også var sikker på, at han ofte gjorde. Mary Darling havde været hans redning. Hendes ophøjede ro og subtile charme, havde reddet hans stilling i banken ved adskillige lejligheder. Hun formåede altid at gøre et godt indtryk på George Darlings kollegaer og glatte eventuelle misforståelser ud.

Wendy så sig forvirret omkring. Noget var pludselig faldet hende ind. "Skal John ikke med?" spurgte hun.

"Han bliver hjemme for at studere," forklarede hendes far, mens så sig i spejlet og rettede på sin butterfly.

En mørk mine gled over Wendys ansigt. Hun så ikke meget til John for tiden. Han var sjældent hjemme fra universitet, og når han endelig besøgte dem, isolerede han sig som regel på sit gamle værelse for at fordybe sig i sine økonomistudier. Der var ingen tvivl om, at han var en ambitiøs, ung mand, men hans lektielæsning afskar ham for alle former for socialt liv. Han burde lægge de tunge bøger fra sig engang imellem og tilbringe noget mere tid sammen med sin familie. Sammen med _hende, _tænkte Wendy, sært jaloux på de studier, der opslugte så meget af brorens savnede det tætte bånd, de tidligere havde haft. Michael og hun havde bevaret den nære, følelsesmæssige forbindelse i takt med, at de blev ældre, men John var blevet fjern og utilnærmelig.

"Jeg ville sådan ønske, at han tog med," sagde hun, og et strejf af bedrøvelse sneg sig ind i hendes stemme. Over sin fars skulder fangede hun Michaels blik, der tilkendegav, at han havde håbet på det samme.

"Din bror ved, at man ikke kommer langt her i livet uden en uddannelse," sagde hendes tante i det bedrevidende tonefald, hun så ofte brugte. "Se dog ikke så alvorlig ud, barn," fortsatte hun, da det formørkede udtryk ikke forsvandt fra Wendys ansigt. "Du får rynker før tid, når du skuler sådan."

Et næppe hørbart suk undslap Wendys læber. Hun rakte ud efter det tynde sjal, hun havde placeret over en stoleryg, men Michael kom hende i forkøbet. Han trådte hen til stolen og samlede det fintvævede stof op. Med en galant bevægelse svingede han det over hendes arme. Sekundet inden han slap det, hørte hun hans hviskede stemme i sit øre:

"Edgar bliver tryllebundet."

En pludselig og atypisk munterhed fik Wendy til at glemme den skarpe reprimande, der dirrede på hendes læber. Af én eller anden grund kunne hun bære over med Michaels kække bemærkninger, bare denne ene aften. Han mente det jo kun godt.

Hendes mund krusede i et lille smil.

"Lad os håbe på det."

.

* * *

.

Wendy stod i en lille kreds, udgjort af de unge, velstående piger fra nabolaget. Hendes ryg var ranket i en stram kurve af værdighed, men indadtil klagede hendes krop, irriteret over de mange stivere i det stramtsiddende korset. Catherine havde netop vist gruppen sin vielsesring, hvilket frembragte et hvinende kor af lyse pigestemmer. Wendy stemte ikke i, men fremtvang et lykønskende smil. Hun indordnede sig ganske nok de regler, der gjaldt i sociale situationer som disse, men der var grænser for, hvor langt hun ville gå. De andre piger opfattede tilsyneladende ikke hendes lettere reserverede attitude, men fortsatte lystigt deres samtaler om bryllupper og børn.

Efter nogle minutter mærkede Wendy, at nogen så på hende. Hun drejede langsomt hovedet og lod blikket løbe gennem den store samling af mennesker. Snart fik hun øje på betragteren. Som forventet var det Edgar. Han stod i den anden ende af lokalet og iagttog hende. Da de fik øjenkontakt, hævede han sit krystalglas i en tavs hilsen. Hun smilede og blev belønnet af hans øjne, der glitrede i et underfundige spil af grønne nuancer.

Det havde været hans øjne, der havde gjort hende opmærksom på ham, da de var mødtes første gang. Der var noget _naturligt _over dem, som hun savnede i sin hverdag. Selv nu virkede de til at være det eneste ægtepå det her indelukkede sted, hvor luften var tyk af dyre parfumer og overfladiske høflighedsfraser. Wendy følte sig fortabt blandt de falske smil og uinteressante samtaler, og hun mærkede en bølge af lettelse løbe gennem sig, da Edgar begyndte at kæmpe sig vej gennem menneskemængden for at nå hen til det sted, hvor hun stod.

Han stoppede op foran hende, underligt tilbageholdende. Wendy havde på fornemmelsen, at det skyldtes de mange piger, hvis blikke hvilede på ham. Al snak var forstummet, og gruppens kollektive energi var nu centreret omkring den nyankomne. Forventningen dirrede gennem luften.

Edgar fumlede nervøst med én af knapperne i sin vest. I nogle korte sekunder forekom det Wendy en smule komisk, men hendes samvittighed tillod hende ikke at more sig i mere end et flygtigt øjeblik, før det begyndende smil gled væk fra hendes ansigt. _Du er ikke hjerteløs, _havde Michael sagt, og han havde haft ret. Hun var ikke typen, der glædede sig over andres ulykke (_og grinede, når de gik deres undergang i møde_).

En udefinerbar urolighed bredte sig pludselig i kroppen på hende og for at bortdrive den, påbegyndte hun en samtale:

"Godaften, Edgar."

"Wendy." Et forfjamsket nik. I baggrunden hørtes en lavmælt pigefnisen. "Var det muligt, at vi kunne tale sammen … under fire øjne?"

"Selvfølgelig."

Hun tog hans arm, og han førte hende udenfor. Wendy så til sin overraskelse, at terrassen, de trådte ud på, var fuldkommen mennesketom. Det slog hende, at Edgar sikkert havde planlagt dette øjeblik længe. En blanding af nervøsitet og gyselig begejstring fik hendes mave til at vride sig, men hun lod sig ikke mærke med noget. Hendes ansigt vedblev at være en statelig maske.

Nænsomt slap hun Edgars arm og begav sig hen til hjørnet af terrassen, hvor de nysgerrige blikke inde fra festsalen ikke kunne følge hende. Hendes øjne gled over den store have, som efteråret havde sat sit præg på. Visnende blade i gule, brune og orange nuancer tumlede rundt i det tørre græs, ophvirvlet af en let brise. Den kølige luft strøg imod hende og frembragte en bølge af gåsehud på hendes skuldre. Wendy var taknemlig for, at det meste af hendes arme var dækket af lange satinhandsker.

"Fryser du?"

Hun mærkede en varm berøring stryge mod sin skulder og kunne ikke lade være med at fare sammen. Hun vendte sig om og konstaterede, at hendes reaktion tilsyneladende havde taget modet fra Edgar. Et pinagtigt skær havde bredt sig i hans øjne.

"Tilgiv mig, hvis det var for dristigt –"

"Nej, slet ikke," skyndte hun sig at sige. Det havde ikke været hendes mening at sende ham et afvisende signal (_eller havde det -_ ?). "Jeg blev bare en smule forskrækket. Jeg stod netop og beundrede haven, forstår du."

Ordenes virkning var øjeblikkelig. Edgars øjne tindrede igen muntert. Det rådvilde udtryk i hans ansigt forsvandt, som om det aldrig havde været der.

"Jeg kom her meget i min barndom," fortalte han. "Min far er en nær ven af bankdirektøren, og jeg plejede at tilbringe en masse tid herude sammen med hans søn. Vi kunne lege i timevis."

Wendy smilede. Hun kunne se det tydeligt for sit indre blik. Barneversionen af Edgar, der stormede rundt i haven med et hævet træsværd i hånden, mens det lyse hår dansede om det runde, ubekymrede ansigt. Det mindede hende om de mange eventyr, hun og hendes brødre havde oplevet på børneværelset. Hendes stemme havde ledt dem på vej; havde forvandlet omgivelserne til et fremmed landskab. Stakken med træklodser var blevet til bjerge, de skulle bestige, mørket under deres senge var en farlig grotte, som de frygtløst udforskede på trods af de ondskabsfulde væsner, den indeholdt –

"Det må du undskylde, Wendy. Det var ikke min mening at udsætte dig for sådanne nostalgiske indfald."

Wendy smilede. "Det generer mig skam ikke," forsikrede hun.

Edgar gengældte smilet og trådte tættere på. Hans øjne var rettet mod hende med en pludselig beslutsomhed, der gjorde hende utilpas. Hun nippede til den røde vin i sit krystalglas i et forsøg på at dæmpe sin nervøsitet. Drengen – den unge _mand _– foran hende tog en dyb indånding.

"Men det kan ikke betale sig at dvæle ved den barnlige fortid for evigt. Vi er endnu engang voksne mennesker –"

"Sandt nok," mumlede hun, mere til sig selv end til ham.

"– og det, jeg ønsker at tale med dig om, er i høj grad et voksenanliggende."

Anspændtheden bredte sig i Wendys krop. Nu skete det. Det, hun havde udskudt så længe. Hendes fremtid ville blive beseglet i løbet af få øjeblikke. En snurrende fornemmelse bragte hendes indre i oprør, men det var langt fra den kildrende følelse, som hendes veninder havde beskrevet. I stedet mærkede hun kun kold gru, der fik hendes fingre til at stramme sig krampagtigt om stilken på vinglasset. Hendes øjne gled i, som om det kunne beskytte hende mod det uundgåelige. Edgar fortsatte med at tale, tøvende og med stigende nervøsitet. Hans hånd gled akavet ned i hans højre lomme.

"Ser du … jeg har længe tænkt på, om du … om du …"

Stemmen døde ud. Wendy øjne åbnede sig forvirret. Hun så op og konstaterede, at Edgars øjne var rettet mod hendes læber.

Wendy var ikke naiv. Hun vidste godt, at en blød pigemund kunne distrahere de fleste unge mænd. Alligevel overraskede det hende, at hendes læber kunne få Edgar til at miste mælet midt i så vigtig en samtale. Hans grønne øjne flakkede usikkert over hendes mund, og hun vidste, hvad han ledte efter. _Hendes kys._ Men han kunne ikke tage det. Hun havde givet det bort for længe siden, til et par uforstående drengelæber.

Edgars hænder lagde sig forsigtigt på hendes skuldre. Han lænede sig tættere på. Det lyse hår faldt ind over hans høje pande og dækkede næsten de grønne øjne, hun holdt så meget af. Wendys hjerte hoppede forventningsfuldt. Der var noget underligt bekendt ved situationen, tænkte hun, mens Edgars ansigt kom svævende mod hende gennem den kølige efterårsluft. Engang havde der været et andet blik – en _mands _blik– der kortvarigt brændte mod hendes mund.

Igen mærkede hun noget røre på sig i udkanten af sine gamle, næsten glemte minder –

Hendes tanker blev hurtigt revet bort fra den slørede erindring. Edgar gjorde en hurtig bevægelse med hovedet, tilsyneladende opsat på at lukke afstanden mellem dem med lidenskabelig målbevidsthed. Men i stedet for at mærke hans læber mod sine, fornemmede Wendy blot noget vådt mod sin hånd. Hun så ned. Edgars pludselige beslutsomhed havde fået vinen i hendes glas til at skvulpe op over kanten. Røde dråber løb ned over hendes hånd og sivede ind i det fornemme, hvide silkestof. Hun følte sig svimmel.

"Wendy, det må du undskylde, det var ikke min mening –"

Hun rystede på hovedet, ude af stand til at få blikket fra den vinplettede handske. "Det betyder ikke noget," sagde hun. Hendes stemme lød fjern og mekanisk i hendes ører. Hun satte det tomme vinglas fra sig på terrassens stengærde.

"Edgar, vil du have noget imod at gå indenfor i nogle minutter?" spurgte hun med bortvendt ansigt. "Jeg har brug for lidt tid for mig selv."

Selv med ryggen til drengen kunne hun fornemme hans ærgrelse.

"Jeg er virkelig ked af, hvis jeg –"

"Du behøver ikke undskylde," afbrød hun ham og gjorde sin stemme mild og blød, ligesom sin mors. "Vi kan tale sammen senere. Lige nu vil jeg bare gerne være alene."

"Jeg forstår." Edgars stemme var tyk af fortrydelse. Der var en lille pause, hvorefter hun hørte hans fodtrin forsvinde bag sig. Døren ind til den store sal blev åbnet med et klik. I nogle korte sekunder summede en bølge af menneskestemmer gennem aftenluften. Så lukkede døren sig igen, og lyden blev atter dæmpet.

Wendy stod alene tilbage på den tomme terrasse og lyttede til lyden af de visne blade, der skrabede mod stenfliserne. Hun rystede, men denne gang skyldtes det ikke kulden. Langsomt hævede hun den fugtige handske op mod den skydækkede efterårshimmel. Hun stirrede på det hvide satin, der nu var tungt og mæt af den røde farve. _Blod,_ havde været hendes første tanke, da hun havde set pletterne brede sig på stoffet, og dernæst huskede hun den sætning, der var kommet ud af hendes barnemund for så mange år siden –

"Jeg overvejede engang at kalde mig for Rød-håndede Jill."

Hun gentog ordene for sig selv, men de lød flade og fantasiløse nu, når de blev sagt af hendes voksne jeg.

"Sikke et _pragtfuldt_ navn."

Wendy stivnede. Hun nåede akkurat at skimte en sort silhuet ud af øjenkrogen, før nogen greb hende om livet og trak hende bagud. Panisk prøvede hun at råbe om hjælp, men lange, stærke fingre lagde sig over hendes læber og hindrede hende i at frembringe en lyd. Kølige guldringe med tunge sten pressede mod hendes kind. Hun blev halet op over terrassens stengærde og landede i græsset på den anden side. Hendes knæ ramte jordbunden, og hun mærkede fugten fra de våde, bløde blade trænge igennem kjolens silke. Hun væltede omkuld, da hun prøvede at rejse sig og famlede forfærdet mod de sorte omgivelser. En dyb mandelatter rullede gennem luften.

Hun vidste, hvem det var; havde vidst det i det sekund, hun havde hørt stemmen for få øjeblikke siden. Den var præcis, som hun huskede den, mørk og musikalsk og uendeligt skræmmende. I et glimt så hun hans skarpe blik for sig, gennemtrængende og blåt. Hun genkaldte sig, hvordan det havde skåret sig gennem hende dengang for så mange år siden, som en kniv, som en _klo_, der havde hægtet sig fast i hendes sind. Mindet om den sorte, skånselsløse skikkelse pressede sig frem i hendes bevidsthed, og hun kravlede rædselsslagen hen over den bladdækkede jord, desperat efter at slippe væk.

Hænder tog fat om hendes skuldre og hev hende på benene. Hun åbnede munden for at skrige og bad til, at én eller anden fra selskabet ville høre hende – Michael, Edgar, Tante Millicent_, _det var lige meget hvem_ – _men pressede læberne sammen til en stram streg, da en kølig klo af skinnende metal lagde sig mod hendes strube.

"Skrig, og jeg skal sørge for, at det er den sidste lyd, du nogensinde kommer til at frembringe."

Hun forholdt sig tavs, klar over at han mente hvert eneste ord. Den skarpe spids hvilede koldt og dødbringende mod hendes hals og fik det åndedræt, der passerede under den spændte hud, til at dirre af skræk.

Han tonede frem for hende nu, smeltede ud af natten omkring dem. For første gang siden sin tid på Ønskeøen så hun på ham. Han var akkurat, som hun huskede, som han stod der, svøbt i skygger og ekstravagante klædestykker. Det blege ansigt smilede til hende under den bredskyggede, fjerbesatte hat. Wendy skælvede, da hun mødte hans blik, for det var øjnene, der var det værste, ligesom de havde været dengang. Isblå og gennemborende stirrede de på hende og skrællede hendes hud bort, indtil hun blot var et nøgent skelet, blottet i aftenmørket.

"Wendy Darling."

En skælven løb ned langs hendes rygrad. Han havde sagt hendes navn på den måde før, med en sødmefyldt henrykkelse, der grænsede til det hånende. Alligevel var der noget forandret ved hans tone denne gang. Kloen forlod sin placering mod hendes hals og gled til side, så den hvislede gennem hendes hår. En krøllet lok var faldet ned over hendes skulder, og hans strøg den tilbage. Den blide bevægelse fik hende til at sitre.

"Du er kommet for at dræbe mig, ikke sandt?" spurgte hun.

Hun vendte ansigtet mod jorden, men to fingre pressede hendes hage opad, så hun var tvunget til endnu engang at møde det blå blik. Kaptajnen så på hende med et udtryk, der mindede om forundring.

"Du tillægger mig uhæderlige motiver."

"Men ikke urealistiske." Trods Wendys indædte forsøg på at presse den frygt, hun følte, ud af sin stemme, lykkedes det ikke.

"Min kære pige, hvorfor i alverden skulle jeg dog ønske at gøre en ende på dit liv?"

"Fordi jeg dræbte _dig._" Hendes stemme rystede. Hun huskede, hvordan hun havde leet, da han faldt ned i krokodillens knusende gab. "Du var død. _Du var død_. Hvordan kan du være her?"

"Angrer du?" Klo lød til at more sig. "Anger fører aldrig noget godt med sig. Det burde du efterhånden have lært. Det er ikke andet end en svaghed."

Hun vidste, at han havde ret. Peter havde aldrig fortrudt noget, tænkte hun. Han handlede blot hurtigt, opfyldt af barnlig impulsivitet, og så sig ikke tilbage en eneste gang.

Erindringen om drengen opløste sig og blev erstattet af det alt for virkelige syn af manden, der stod foran hende.

"Hvorfor er du her?" spurgte hun.

Kaptajnen betragtede hende i nogle øjeblikke og lagde så hovedet på skrå.

"Jeg er her på grund af dig."

"Så du _har _altså tænkt dig at slå mig ihjel?"

Han rystede på hovedet.

Hun rynkede forvirret panden. "Kidnappe mig, så? Bruge mig som et led i en plan om at fange Peter?"

"Du misforstår, min skønne. Jeg er ikke her, fordi _jeg _ønsker noget, men fordi _du _ønsker noget. Ser du," sagde han og lænede sig en anelse tættere på hende, "det var _dig_, der vækkede mig, da jeg lå inden i krokodillen. Jeg hørte dig kalde. Din stemme trængte gennem barrieren mellem de to verdener og bragte mig hertil."

Wendy mærkede blodet vige fra sit ansigt.

"Du lyver."

Ordene undslap hendes læber i en forfærdet hvisken. Hun ville aldrig have gjort det her. Han kunne umuligt tale sandt. Hvis det stod til hende, ville han ligge på bunden af havet lige nu, glemt af alt og alle. Hun hadede ham og kunne ikke komme på den mindste grund til, at hun skulle have ønsket ham hertil.

Piraten iagttog hende smilende, og hun vendte ryggen til ham for at undvige synet, men hans læbers fornøjede kurve glødede stadig et sted inde bag hendes øjne.

"Det er sandheden," sagde han.

"Jeg tror dig ikke."

Hun så, hvordan hendes skygge blev opslugt af hans, da han nærmede sig. Der kunne ikke være mere end et par enkelte centimeter imellem dem, da han stoppede op. Hun kunne fornemme ham bag sig, magnetisk og frygtindgydende. Luften omkring hende var så tyk af hans tilstedeværelse, at hun knap nok kunne ånde. Køligt metal hægtede sig fast omkring hendes overarm og drejede hende langsomt rundt. Den kolde krog sendte isninger gennem kroppen på hende, så hele hendes arm virkede følelsesløs.

"Du vækkede mig," sagde han, da de igen stod ansigt til ansigt. "Du gav mig det liv tilbage, som jeg forbander."

Wendy krympede sig, da et glimt af vrede flakkede gennem hans ansigt og forvandlede det til en hæslig grimasse. Hans _sande_ ansigt, tænkte hun. Det var hun nødt til at huske. Al elegancen, alle de fine manerer og den beundringsværdige dannelse var blot en facade, der skjulte monsteret inde bag. Det måtte hun aldrig glemme. Men da udtrykket gled bort, og de smukke ansigtstræk igen kom til syne, spekulerede hun alligevel på, om det, hun netop havde set, blot havde været indbildning.

"Jeg hørte din længsel," sagde han blødt. Der var noget i hans stemme, der fik hende til at skælve. "Den tvang mig til at åbne mine døde øjne og tage hertil." Han kastede et blik tilbage på terrassen, hun og Edgar havde stået på for få minutter siden. Gyldent lys strømmede ud gennem de mange vinduer derhenne og landede på stenfliserne i store, firkantede felter. "At blive voksen var ikke det eventyr, du havde forventet, hm?"

En kold kniv skar ubudent gennem hendes bryst. Klo så smerten i hendes øjne.

"Du var ellers så ivrig efter at blive ældre, da du var barn," mumlede han. "Tanken forekom dig ganske fascinerende, så vidt jeg husker."

Ja, tænkte hun bittert. Han havde fornemmet hendes fascination af voksenlivet dengang. Og han havde brugt det mod hende. På hensynsløs vis havde han udnyttet hendes betagelse af den fremmede verden (_af ham –) _til at prøve at gøre en ende på Peter én gang for alle. Det havde været tåbeligt af hende at tro på ham, men hun havde kun været en lille pige, og hans charme havde virket så _overbevisende_.

Hun havde ikke tænkt sig at falde i den samme fælde to gange i træk.

"Måske er det ikke så eventyrligt, som jeg havde håbet på," indrømmede hun. "Men jeg er tilfreds med mit liv. Jeg ved ikke, hvad du tror, du hørte, men du må have hørt forkert. Det eneste, jeg ønsker, er at du tager tilbage til Ønskeøen og lader mig være i fred."

En lav, melodisk latter snoede sig gennem mørket.

"Jeg er bange for, at det ikke kan lade sig gøre."

"Det er det, jeg ønsker," gentog hun.

"Hvis det er tilfældet, hvorfor lod du så skuffen stå på klem?"

Wendy stivnede.

"Hvordan – hvordan ved du – ?" Ordene tumlede uforstående ud mellem læberne på hende.

"Det lader til, at du endelig er begyndt at tro mig." Klo smilede. I nogle sekunder mindede han hende om et høfligt rovdyr. "Vil du ikke gerne se din kære Pan igen? Det eneste, du behøver at gøre, er at tage med mig."

Wendy tænkte på Peter. Hun huskede hans begejstrede grin og de skinnende, grønne øjne. En velkendt varme fyldte hendes bryst. Jo, hun ønskede at se ham igen. Der var ikke noget, hun hellere ville. Men hun ville være fremmed for ham nu. Hun blevet voksen og havde gennemgået den forandring, drengen afskyede mere end noget andet. Hvem sagde, at han nogensinde ville kunne acceptere hende i denne her form? Hun så ned over sig selv, lod øjnene løbe over det blå silkebånd og de blanke sko. Hendes blik blev atter fanget af handsken med vinpletterne. Den sære følelse af rastløshed kriblede endnu engang gennem hendes blod.

"Kom med mig, Wendy."

Kaptajnen rakte en hånd ud mod hende. Hans stemme var så blød som silken omkring hendes arm, og alligevel så bydende, at hun ikke følte, hun havde noget valg. En bekymring prikkede i hendes baghoved.

"Men … min mor og far … Michael …"

"Glem dem. De har allerede glemt dig. Glemt hvem du _virkelig _er." Klo bøjede sig ind over hende. Hans ånde flagrede mod hendes hud og fik de fine hår i hendes nakke til at rejse sig. En vag duft af tobak og alkohol strøg imod hende. "Du hører ikke til her."

Et kort øjeblik vidste hun ikke, om det var ham, der havde talt, eller om det var hendes egne tanker, der rungede gennem hendes hoved. Hun betragtede de tørre blade, der strøg gennem græsset og blafrede mod hendes fødder. Hvis hun blev her, ville hun visne ligesom dem. Inden længe ville hun være Wendy McDonald, tvunget til at sidde i sit nye hjem som en eftertragtet pyntegenstand. En skrøbelig porcelænsfigur, som Edgar kunne fryde sig over. Hun ville aldrig passe ind i den rolle. Hun var skabt til eventyr, til spænding, til … til –

Hendes øjne mødte Klos, og hun nægtede at tænke tanken til ende.

Sørøverkaptajnen stod afventende foran hende. For syv år siden havde det været Peter, der havde tilbudt hende en udvej. Nu var det den mørke skikkelse fra den slørede udkant af hendes drømme, der rakte ud efter hende. De blege fingre bugtede sig gennem natten, og forekom hende mere skræmmende end hans klo nogensinde havde været. Tøvende lod hun sin hånd glide ind i hans. De røde pletter, der dækkede hendes hud, smittede af mod hans håndflade. Han smilede.

"Lad os komme af sted, Jill."


	2. Svaghed

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_'Til there's nothing left inside my soul_

_I'm as empty as that beating drum_

_But the sound has just begun_

Florence + The Machine - '**Drumming Sound**'

* * *

Wendy stod på Jolly Rogers renskurede dæk. Skibet banede sig lydløst vej opad gennem luften. Sejlene blafrede, selvom der ikke var en vind, der rørte sig. Det var ikke den stjerneklare nat, det havde været, da Peter havde eskorteret hende til Ønskeøen, men en dunkel nat fyldt med grå tåge. Under sig anede hun et labyrintisk mønster, dannet af lyset fra Londons mange gadelygter og husstande. Skæret svandt langsomt bort.

Hun mærkede en knude af dårlig samvittighed stramme sig i brystet. Hvad ville hendes familie ikke tænke, når de opdagede, at hun var forsvundet? Hun kunne tydeligt forestille sig deres reaktioner. Hendes forældre ville blive ude af sig selv af fortvivlelse. Michael ville bruge hele natten på at løbe rundt i kvarteret og lede efter hende. Sandsynligvis ville Edgar assistere ham. I morgen ville de henvende sig til politiet, og en større eftersøgning ville blive sat i gang. Til den tid befandt hun sig sandsynligvis på Ønskeøen. Ville John og Michael gætte, hvor hun var? Ville de komme og lede efter hende? Kunne de overhovedet? De havde intet svævende sørøverskib, og de var for længst holdt op med at tro på Ønskeøen og Peter Pan.

Wendy knyttede hænderne og skubbede tankerne om de to brødre bort. Det nyttede ikke at lade sig overvælde af dårlig samvittighed. Hun havde truffet sit valg og var endelig på vej mod den verden, hun havde længtes efter at gense i flere år. Hendes øjne gled i, og hun mærkede natteluften mod sit ansigt og lyttede til vinden, der brusede i hendes ører. Det føltes så _rigtigt. _Som om det var det her, hun altid havde været skabt til. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at smile.

Smilet forsvandt dog, da det gik op for hende, at hun stadig var iført den hvide kjole med det blanke, blå bånd. Hendes fingre strøg utålmodigt hen over den bløde silke. Så snart hun fik mulighed for det, ville hun trække i noget andet tøj. Den fine påklædning passede ikke ind i det nye liv, der ventede hende. Hun kunne ikke sejle gennem utilregnelige farvande, udforske grotter og snige sig gennem jungleområder i sin nuværende mundering. Det fine stof ville blive slidt i stykker i løbet af ingen tid på ru bark og skarpe sten. Hun blev nødt til at finde en mere praktisk påklædning. Men det kunne ikke lade sig gøre nu.

Rastløst så hun sig omkring på dækket. Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvor hun skulle gøre af sig selv. Det var tydeligt, at hun ikke passede ind, og det skyldtes ikke kun hendes påklædning. Alle andre ombord på skibet var i færd med at udføre én eller anden form for arbejde. Nogle af piraterne løb frem og tilbage på dækket og famlede med tykke tove, andre lå på knæ og skrubbede de ellers så pletfri planker. Oppe fra toppen af den højeste mast holdt en mand udkig over aftenhimlen. Overalt var der en myldrende følelse af aktivitet.

En melodisk summen fyldte luften. Besætningen nynnede, mens de arbejdede, indså hun. Skorpede læber bevægede sig, mens pligterne blev udført. Hvis hun anstrengte sig, kunne hun lige netop ane tonerne hen over lyden af smældende sejl og trampende fodtrin. Sangen forekom hende bekendt. Engang havde hun sikkert kunnet både ordene og melodien udenad, men lige nu huskede hun ikke nogen af dem.

Besætningen var en blandet flok, indså hun, mens hun så dem arbejde. Der var alt fra hvidskæggede gamle mænd til drenge på Michaels alder. Hver og én bar mærker efter livet til søs. Hun så en mand med forbrændinger ned langs sin kind og hage, et stort muskelbundt, der humpede af sted på et træben, en ung dreng med et ar midt i ansigtet, en spinkel gamling, der manglede sit højre øje. Synet af den tomme, indskrumpne øjenhule fik hende til at gyse. Hun fnøs af sin egen reaktion.

Var hun virkelig bange for et sådant syn? Hun havde fortalt John og Michael historier om skurke med et hæsligere ydre end det, dengang de stadig gad at lytte til hendes fortællinger

Nej, det var latterligt af hende at gyse på grund af mændenes udseende. Hun kunne lige så godt vænne sig til den slags ansigter. Folkene ombord på Jolly Joger var ikke som de engelske gentlemænd, der havde tid til at sno deres overskæg og rette på deres skjorteflipper. Piraterne levede i en brutal verden, langt fra Londons trygge, cigarlugtende stuer. Som medlemmer af en sørøverbesætning var det svært for dem at opretholde et velplejet ydre. De risikerede konstant at blive tildelt voldsomme skamferinger under søslag og plyndringer, og deres hud led under den daglige dosis af sol, regn og salt, der piskede mod dem under deres ophold på dækket.

Og dog –

Der var én, der aldrig forandrede sig. Én, der altid evnede at bevare et perfekt ydre. Hendes øjne gled hen på Klo, og en syl af is borede sig ind i hendes hjerte. Lige nu stod han henne ved roret, med ryggen til hende. Hun huskede, da hun havde set ham for første gang. Peter havde taget hende med til den sorte borg for at redde hendes brødre, og hun var kravlet i skjul for ikke at blive opdaget. Det hele stod stadig så tydeligt indprentet i hendes erindring ...

Den lavmælte knirken, da den rustne gitterdør var gledet op, og _han _var trådt udenfor. Instinktivt havde hun vidst, at det var ham, og hun havde været _nødt _til at kigge. Åndeløst havde hun set op over de fugtige sten. Selv den dag i dag kunne hun med lethed genkalde sig det syn, der havde mødt hende. Hans ansigt, indrammet af natten. De mørke krøller, der flagrede blødt i vinden, mens han så sig omkring. Buldrende lyn havde kastet et hvidt skær over hans ansigt, så hun til sidst ikke kunne opfatte andet end øjnene. Øjnene, der var så unaturligt blå og nådesløse. Hun havde ikke kunnet få blikket fra dem –

Han havde ikke forandret sig det mindste siden dengang, vidste hun. Hverken udenpå eller indeni. Det havde hun fornemmet med det samme, da han var dukket op ud af mørket for at bringe hende hertil. Hans hjerte var stadig råddent og hævngerrigt. Hun havde ikke tænkt sig at lade sig narre af hans gode manerer (_igen -_). Der var ingen tvivl om, at hans tanker kredsede om at gøre en ende på Peter, ligesom de altid havde gjort. Ganske vist havde han benægtet, at han ville bruge hende som lokkemad, men hvis der var én ting, hun havde lært, så var det, at hun umuligt kunne stole på et eneste ord, der forlod hans læber. Hvis han pønsede på at udnytte hende for at få ram på Peter, skulle hun nok gøre, hvad hun kunne, for at stritte imod.

Men lige nu kunne hun ikke gøre andet end at vente. Når de nåede frem til Ønskeøen, ville hun gennemgå sine muligheder endnu engang.

En hånd strejfede hendes skulder, og det gibbede i hende. Hun skyndte at berolige sig selv. Det var _hud_, der havde berørt hende. Ikke en klo af metal, sådan som hun havde frygtet. Med en rolig bevægelse vendte hun sig om. Smisk stod foran hende. Et undskyldende udtryk bredte sig i hans rødmossede ansigt.

"Beklager, hvis jeg forskrækkede Dem, Miss Darling."

Hun rystede på hovedet. "Du behøver ikke undskylde. Jeg stod blot i mine egne tanker, det er alt."

Styrmanden smilede nervøst. "Kaptajnen har foreslået, at du trækker dig tilbage til din kahyt. Det er ved at blive sent, og vi har en lang rejse foran os."

Wendy så sig omkring. Mørket var ganske rigtigt ved at falde på. Tågen, der indhyllede skibet, var blevet tung og grå. Et vindpust strøg mod hendes ben som et tæppe af is. Kulden var begyndt at krybe ind over dækket. Egentlig ønskede hun at blive herude og følge skibets vej mod Ønskeøen. Hun ville se de tykke skyer opløses, se de funklende stjerner blottes og de farverige planeter gløde i natten. Men hun vidste, det var mest fornuftigt, at hun gik til køjs. Det var bedst, at hun var udhvilet til i morgen, når de nåede frem.

Med et mildt smil indviede hun Smisk i sin beslutning.

Den gråskæggede styrmand bøjede hovedet. "Udmærket. Lad mig vise dig din kahyt."

.

* * *

.

Hendes kahyt var langt fra det sirligt dekorerede værelse hun var vant til hjemme i London. Det var et skrånende rum med matte gulvbrædder og slidt inventar, og det lugtede af tørt træ og støv. Alligevel fandt hun det langt skønnere end sit sædvanlige opholdssted. Efter Smisk havde forladt hende, brugte hun flere minutter på at udforske det lille værelse. Det var fyldt med ting, der var fremmede for hende, og hun følte, at hun måtte røre ved det hele. Den kølige overflade på toiletmøblet, sengens bløde tæpper, bøgerne på den lave reol. Alt var så fascinerende. Sådan her boede pirater altså. Hun havde fået et glimt af deres verden, den nat hun havde opholdt sig på Jolly Roger for mange år siden. Siden da havde hun ønsket at se mere.

Hun søgte gennem de små skuffer i reolen og fandt et landkort, som hun bredte ud på gulvet. Med nysgerrige øjne studerede hun det gulnede papir. Hun bøjede sig ind over det, så hendes hår strøg mod pergamentet. Hurtigt fik hun lokaliseret havfruernes lagune, indianerlejrene, den sorte borg og alle de andre steder, hun havde været, sidst hun havde befundet sig på Ønskeøen.

Det var et detaljerigt kort med snoede stier og hemmelige passager. Farvandet omkring øen var også beskrevet grundigt. Der var illustrationer af koralrev, bugter og spidse klippesamlinger, som for enhver pris måtte undgås. Wendy lod fingerspidserne glide over kortet, mens hun spekulerede på, om Klo mon selv havde tegnet det. Det ville ikke overraske hende. Han havde befundet sig på Ønskeøen i evigheder og kendte hver eneste afkrog. At kortlægge stedet ville sikkert ikke være særlig besværligt for en mand som ham.

Hun måtte have siddet i den samme stilling i mindst en halv time, for til sidst fik hun ondt i ryggen. Da hun rettede sig op for at strække sig, faldt hendes blik på en kiste, der stod i hjørnet ved siden af sengen. Hun kravlede hen til den og fumlede med metalhåndtaget, indtil låget gav sig. Knirkende gled det op og afslørede en bunke af tøj nede på kistens bund. Det var ikke kjoler, der lå dernede, men skjorter og bukser, alt sammen i slidstærkt stof. Hun holdt nogle af beklædningsdelene op foran sig og konstaterede, at det meste af tøjet var for stort. I morgen ville hun prøve noget af det og udvælge det, der passede hende bedst, tænkte hun henrykt. Efter omhyggeligt at have foldet klædestykkerne sammen, lukkede hun kisten igen.

Hun satte sig op på skamlen, der stod foran toiletmøblet. I det slørede spejl så hun sit ansigt stirre tilbage på sig. Det virkede fremmed for hende. Hun huskede, hvordan hun havde set ud, da hun var vendt tilbage til børneværelset efter sine oplevelser på Ønskeøen. Hun havde haft fjer i håret, blade på tøjet og indianersmykker om halsen. Hendes kinder havde været røde af frisk luft og begejstring, og hendes øjne havde glitret af glæde. En skarp kontrast til hendes blege, nuværende jeg. Hendes blik var blevet mat og hendes ansigt køligt efter de mange livløse aftenselskaber i Londons finere kredse.

Wendy begyndte at trække hårnålene ud af sit hår, og hendes hovedbund klagede lydløst, øm efter den stramt opsatte frisure. Hun sukkede lettet, da knolden i hendes nakke løsnedes og de bløde krøller tumlede ned over hendes skuldre. Endnu engang betragtede hun sit udseende i det fedtede glas. Selv med udslået hår lignede hun langt fra den eventyrlystne pige, hun engang havde været. Men måske kunne hun finde hende igen, nu hvor hun var på vej tilbage, tænkte hun håbefuldt.

Udmattet efter den begivenhedsrige aften lagde hun sig hen på sengen. Hun drejede hovedet og iagttog olielampen på sengebordet. Dens flamme kastede flakkende skygger rundt i det lille rum. Hun spekulerede på, om skibets besætning også var gået til køjs, eller om de stadig knoklede oppe på dækket. Måske havde nogle af dem fået tilladelse til at forlade deres poster og havde trukket sig tilbage til en ujævn skibsbriks eller en slidt hængekøje.

Besætningens sovekammer lå et stede nede i skibets dybere lag, så vidt hun vidste. Hendes egen kahyt befandt sig i agterstavnen, sandsynligvis ikke langt fra skibets køkken, for hun havde kunnet dufte krydderier og røget kød, da Smisk havde vist hende hertil. Hun var også klar over, at kaptajnens kahyt lå få etager over hendes. Opholdt Klo sig mon derinde nu, eller stod han stadig ved roret og stirrede ud i natten?

Hun kastede et blik ud gennem koøjet, der omkransede den mørkegrå himmel. Dunkel dis og natteluft flød sammen derude. Hun ønskede ikke at tænke på Klo, men formåede samtidig ikke at presse ham ud af sit hoved, uanset hvor meget hun forsøgte. Det var, som om han altid befandt sig i udkanten af hendes bevidsthed og benyttede enhver lejlighed til at krybe ind i hendes tanker. Han var en omvandrende modsætning, denne dødbringende gentleman. Kynisk og skånselsløs. Charmerende og sympatisk. Hun kunne ikke gennemskue ham, og måske var det netop derfor, at hendes tanker blev ved med at kredse om ham.

På intet tidspunkt siden de havde forladt London, havde han henvendt sig til hende. Under hele turen havde han stået bag roret, med hovedet vendt bort. Hans manglende opmærksomhed på hendes tilstedeværelse generede hende ikke. Tværtimod. Hendes tanker flimrede uroligt, hver gang han kom tæt på, så det passede hende fint, at han holdt sig på afstand. Hun satte pris på, at han brugte Smisk som sendebud. Den underdanige, tykmavede styrmand var lettere at forholde sig til.

Hun vendte sig om på siden og så ind i olielampens orange flamme. Hende øjne dvælede ved kernen, der syntes at udvide sig. Den dansede imod hende, så uendeligt blå, brændte sig gennem hendes blod –

Med et suk lod hun øjnene glide i for at undslippe synet, men kunne stadig se blå konturer på indersiden af sine øjenlåg. I morgen blev hun nødt til at tale med Klo for at danne sig et overblik over sin situation. Han havde antydet, at han agtede at genforene hende med Peter, men under hvilke omstændigheder havde han ikke røbet. Hendes hjerte hoppede af glæde ved tanken om at få Peter at se igen. Hun havde savnet ham så meget. Adskillige nætter havde hun drømt, at han ville lirke vinduet op og svæve ind på børneværelset, sådan som havde gjort den aften for længe siden. Det var aldrig sket, så nu var hun i stedet kommet til ham.

De ville snart mødes igen, vidste hun. Bevidstheden om dette fik hendes mundvige til at kruse opad. Og sådan faldt hun i søvn. Med et varmt smil på læben og det hviskende minde om en drengestemme i hendes ører.

Næste morgen blev hun vækket af Smisks forsigtige banken på døren. På nøgne fødder listede hun hen over det kolde trægulv og skød slåen fra døren, så styrmanden kunne træde ind. Han bar en bakke med morgenmad i sine hænder. Den bugnede af frugter. Nogle af dem havde Wendy aldrig set før. Hun studerede dem nysgerrigt, da han havde sat bakken fra sig.

"Jeg håber, De har sovet godt, Miss."

"Jo tak, jeg har sovet ganske udmærket," svarede hun og løsnede en vindrue fra dens grønne klase.

Smisk sendte hende et nervøst smil. "Vi gør, hvad vi kan for at gøre dit ophold her på skibet behageligt. Selvom om man er pirat, kan man sagtens udvise gode manerer. Det siger kaptajnen altid."

"Lytter du altid til, hvad kaptajnen siger?"

"Aye, Miss. Selvfølgelig." En trækning løb over Smisks lyserøde ansigt. Han brød sig tydeligvis ikke om spørgsmålet. "Han er den klogeste mand, jeg kender."

"Og den mest brutale," indskød hun.

Styrmanden kløede sig akavet i skægget, ude af stand til at komme på et svar. Han var så kuet, tænkte hun. Hun havde næsten ondt af ham. For at undgå at bringe ham i yderligere forlegenhed lod hun være med at sige mere. Hun gav sig til at smage på de eksotiske frugter på bakken, én efter én. Sødmefyldte, fremmede safter fyldte hendes mund, og den nye smag opkvikkede hende. Efter at have indtaget morgenmåltidet trådte hun hen til det lille vindue og så ud. De befandt sig langt ude på havet, men hun kunne akkurat skimte Ønskeøen i det fjerne, med dens takkede klipper og den grønne jungle, der løb som en grøn streg langs kystlinjen.

Smisk rømmede sig, og Wendy blinkede. Hun havde været så betaget af synet, at hun havde glemt, at han stod lige ved siden af hende.

"Når du er klar, vil kaptajnen gerne se dig i sin kahyt," informerede han. Så bukkede han hurtigt til afsked og trådte ud af døren.

Wendys øjne søgte atter landskabet udenfor. Øen smilede til hende gennem koøjet. Mågeskrig genlød i luften udenfor. Hendes lemmer kriblede af energi. Hun kunne ikke huske, hvornår hun sidst havde følt sig så levende. Hun hævede hagen, klar til at gå dagen i møde. Selv ikke tanken om Klo kunne tage modet fra hende nu.

.

* * *

.

Nysgerrige øjne gled hen på hende, da hun trådte ud på dækket. Hun forstod, hvorfor hun påkaldte sig opmærksomhed. Da hun havde trukket sig tilbage til sin kahyt sidste nat, havde hun været iført en fornem silkekjole. Nu havde hun klædt sig efter piraternes tradition. Hun bar en hvid skjorte med brune snører foroven. Hendes bukser var lavet af tætvævet, mørkt bomuldsstof. De havde været for store, så gennem bæltestropperne havde hun været nødt til at stikke et smalt læderbælte for at holde dem oppe, men skjortens stof skjulte denne foranstaltning. Om sit hår havde hun viklet et rødt bandana for at holde krøllerne på plads. Hun havde ikke kunnet finde et par støvler; derfor var hun barfodet. Dækket var glat under hendes fødder.

Et lille smil krøb frem på hendes læber ved fornemmelsen af besætningens blikke. De havde alle sammen troet, hun var en skrøbelig overklassepige fra London. Men skulle nok vise dem, at hun kunne være som dem. Hun kunne også være en pirat.

Skibet havde kastet anker. Det lå og vuggede som en lille plet i det enorme farvand. Wendy trådte hen til rælingen og så ud over havet. Dets overflade var hvid og skinnende af morgenlys. Kun en måge kastede i ny og næ en skygge på det blanke vandspejl. De store fugle susede gennem luften over dem og skræppede gennemtrængende. Måske var de vant til, at skibskokken smed rester ud til dem efter morgenmåltidet.

Nu hvor de ikke længere sejlede, simrede luften ikke af aktivitet, sådan som den havde gjort aftenen forinden. Besætningsmedlemmerne, der tidligere havde styrtet frem og tilbage, havde placeret sig sporadisk på det store dæk. De lænede sig op ad master, rælinger og gelændere. Det var en varm dag, så de fleste havde smidt deres jakker og veste, og nogle af dem gik endda barfodede ligesom hende. En mand til venstre for hende pustede højlydt i heden, mens han brugte en plettet klud til at tørre sveden af panden.

Varmen begyndte at sive ind i Wendys tøj, og hun søgte ind i skyggen fra den midterste mast. Hun blev stående i det kølige område i nogle minutter, mens hun betragtede folk omkring sig. Piraterne rørte næsten ikke på sig, men forblev i deres dovne, henslængte stillinger, mens bølgerne slog mat ind mod skibssiden og fik skibet til at svaje. Skarpe, metalliske lysglimt skød gennem luften, når solen blev fanget i deres sværd og pistoler. Hun ville ønske, at hun også havde et sværd eller en pistol, men hun vidste, at Klo aldrig ville tillade, at hun bar et våben.

Klo –

Han havde endnu ikke vist sig på dækket. Hun så op mod hans kahyt og vidste, at han måtte befinde sig derinde. Hendes mave snørede sig sammen i gru ved tanken om at opsøge ham. Hun tog en dyb indånding og pustede luft ud mellem sine tørre læber. Peter ville ikke have tøvet i en situation som denne. Han var frygtløs. Sorgløs. Engang havde hun været mere som ham. Men alting havde ændret sig, efter hun var blevet ældre. Nu skræmte tanken om Kaptajn Klo hende mere end noget andet.

Hendes fugtige håndflade strøg mod trappens gelænder, mens hun bevægede sig op mod kaptajnens kahyt.

Hun huskede, da hun havde set den første gang. Klos håndlangere havde bragt hendes hytte til skibet, og hun var vågnet, forundret over de ændrede omgivelser. Klos kahyt havde lyst op i det blå nattemørke. Varmt lys og bløde klavertoner havde strømmet fra den let åbne dør, og hun havde nærmet sig den med nysgerrighed spirende i sit hjerte. _Frygtløs. Sorgløs_. Men lige nu bankede blodet usikkert gennem hendes årer, mens hun nærmede sig døren. Hun så navnet, indgraveret i det mørke træ (_James __–_). De snoede bogstaver glimtede. Hun nåede enden af trappen. Hendes fingerspidser lagde sig mod metalhåndtaget, skubbede døren op.

Der var dunkelt inde i den luksuriøst dekorerede kahyt. Mørkerøde gardiner dækkede for de mange ruder og holdt al lys ude, bortset fra en enkelt, tynd sprække. Intet havde forandret sig siden hun havde været her sidst. Gulvet var stadig dækket af fornemme tæpper. Stearinlys brændte lystigt i de høje vinduer, ligesom de havde gjort for så mange år siden. Deres skær blev reflekteret i den forgyldte globus ved siden af klaveret. Et tungt bord af mahogni stod midt i rummet, hvor det altid havde stået, og bag bordet sad –

"Wendy ... _Darling_."

Stemmen var som giftig honning. En faretruende skælven løb gennem hende.

"Godmorgen, Kaptajn."

Blege læber smilede. "Jeg kan se, du valgte at benytte dig af de klædningsstykker, jeg lagde ind i din kahyt."

"Ja. Det var venligt af dig at anbringe dem der."

Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun ellers skulle sige. Kaptajnen tog sig ikke af tavsheden. I stedet dyppede han sin fjerpen i et kugleformet blækhus og gav sig til at nedskrible notater i sin logbog. Hun stod midt på gulvet og betragtede ham, trykket af stilheden.

"Du ønskede at tale med mig?" spurgte hun.

Klos hoved forblev bøjet over pergamentsiderne. "Ja." En kort pause. "Jeg ville høre, om du er tilfreds med den behandling, du har modtaget her på skibet indtil videre."

Hun trak vejret dybt. Kaptajnen værdsatte høflighed, påmindede hun sig selv. _Gode manerer frem for alt. _

"Bestemt. Jeg sætter pris på den gæstfrihed, du og din besætning har udvist mig."

Fjerpennen kradsede mod pergamentet. "Mandskabet har ikke generet dig?"

"Ikke det mindste. Jeg ... jeg har ikke talt med nogen af mændene endnu, men de virker ganske fredsommelige. Og velopdragne."

Ordene lod til at more kaptajnen, men der var en kold kant af ironi i hans stemme, da han talte. "Ja, gør de ikke?"

Der blev atter stille. Klos opmærksomhed var stadig rettet mod notaterne i den lille bog. Wendy pillede nervøst ved kanten af sit skjorteærme.

"Vi har kastet anker," begyndte hun forsigtigt. "Jeg antager, du og din besætning ikke planlægger at bevæge jer ind på fastlandet i dag?"

De blå øjne hævede sig, løb over hende, efterlod isnende spor mod hendes hud. "Din antagelse er korrekt."

"Hvor længe regner I med at opholde jer til søs?"

Klo hævede brynene. En følelse af ubehag krøb gennem hende.

"Du lader til at være meget optaget af vores planer."

"Er det forbudt at udvise interesse?" Hun tvang sig selv til at lyde mere dristig, end hun følte sig.

"Hmm." En spottende krusning forvrængede kaptajnens mund. "_Nysgerrighed_." Han lukkede logbogen og rejste sig. Støvlerne hvislede hen over de bløde tæpper. Mørke krøller bølgede ned over frakkens røde brokade. "Jeg har mødt mange nysgerrige mænd i løbet af min levetid. De fleste af dem endte på bunden af havet, efter jeg havde revet deres inderside op med min klo."

Det tvivlede Wendy ikke på. Hun havde set, hvordan Klo skød sine besætningsmedlemmer på grund af bagateller. Hun huskede, hvordan de døde kroppe var sunket sammen på Jolly Rogers dæk med livløse 'bump'. Hans hensynsløshed kendte ingen grænser. Hendes blik faldt på kloen. Kold og spids glimtede den i kærterne omkring dem. Hun sugede luft ind. Han måtte have opfattet hendes ængstelse, for pludselig fyldte hans latter kahytten som et mørkt klokkespil.

"Frygt ikke, min kære, jeg har skam ikke tænkt mig at gøre dig fortræd. Tror du ikke, jeg ved, hvorfor du stiller alle disse spørgsmål? Du ønsker at se Pan."

Åndedrættet dirrede i hendes hals. Hun nikkede.

"Du behøver ikke bekymre dig. Du vil snart blive genforenet med ham. Det kan ikke vare længe, før han bliver klar over, at du er ankommet hertil."

"Og så kommer han for at redde mig," afsluttede hun - og tilføjede, "du sagde, du ikke ville bruge mig som lokkemad."

"Det er heller ikke min hensigt. Dit ophold her på skibet har intet med Pan at gøre." Ordene sænkede sig tungt over hende, og hun nægtede at dvæle mere ved, hvad de betød. Kaptajnen smilede. "Men hvis drengen vælger at komme dig til undsætning, vil jeg ikke klage. Det giver mig blot endnu en mulighed for at gøre det af med ham."

"Hvorfor er du så besat af at dræbe ham?" spurgte hun. Hun vidste, det var et farligt område at betræde, men hun havde spekuleret over det så ofte, og nu faldt spørgsmålet ud af munden på hende næsten mod hendes vilje. "Han er kun et barn."

Klos ansigt formørkedes. "Præcis derfor."

Den efterfølgende tavshed fortalte hende, at kaptajnen ikke havde lyst til at diskutere emnet yderligere. Hans ansigt var sunket sammen i en dyster grimasse. På trods af dette følte hun, at hun var nødt til at blive ved med at tale:

"Du kunne lægge din strid med ham bag dig og forlade det her sted," sagde hun, halvvejs bedende. "Du kunne rejse til nye verdner, opleve fremmede kulturer ... hvorfor blive her og jage en lille dreng?"

De dybe, hadefulde rynker udglattedes, og et kort øjeblik så Klo næsten sørgmodig ud. Han lagde hånden på den store globus ved siden af klaveret. Fingrene med de mange guldringe strøg over den forgyldte overflade.

"Der er mange farvande, jeg ønsker at udforske," mumlede han. "Men skæbnen vil, at jeg er bundet til dette sted. Selv ikke i døden kan jeg bryde ud af dets fængsel."

"Mener du ..." - hendes øjne blev store - "at du ikke kan forlade Ønskeøen?"

Han nikkede. "Jeg er lænket til stedet, indtil den dag Pan møder sit endeligt." En tankefuld pause. "Kun én gang er det lykkes mig at undslippe." De blå øjne fæstnede sig ved hende og klemte luften ud af hendes bryst. "Du formåede at befri mig."

Ja, hun havde befriet ham (_ligesom han havde befriet hende __–_). Men hvorfor det var sket, havde hun ingen anelse om. Wendy så ind i det blege ansigt, som hun foragtede. De blå øjne, der havde forfulgt hende så længe. Hendes blik blev atter fanget af kloen. En evig påmindelse om den barbariske natur, der lurede inde bag hans kultiverede ydre. Han var intet andet end et monster med en høflig facade, denne ubarmhjertig skikkelse, der havde brugt charmende ord til at snyde hende, udnytte hende, tryllebinde hende. Hun havde vækket ham, havde han sagt, og hun forstod det stadig ikke (_nægtede at forstå __–_).

"Jeg gjorde det ikke med min gode vilje," mumlede hun, så lavt at ordene døde få sekunder efter de havde forladt hendes læber. Men Klo hørte dem.

"Gjorde du ikke?" Der var et strejf af morskab i hans stemme. Han trådte tættere på, så hans skygge faldt ind over hende. "Jeg går ud fra, du ville have ladet mig rådne op nede i maven på krokodillen, hm?"

_Ja, hun ville_. Hun sagde det ikke højt, men lod foragten i sine øjne tale for sig. Der var intet, hun ønskede højere end at slippe af med ham.

Klo måtte have opfattet hendes hadske tanker, for en dæmpet kluklatter gled gennem luften.

"Nuvel. Du kan benægte det så meget, som du vil. Men jeg ved, hvad jeg hørte. Du kaldte på mig, _Jill_."

Det navn igen. Smerten borede sig gennem hendes krop, hver gang han sagde det. Tusinde billeder løb gennem hendes hoved ved lyden af det. Det var umuligt at fastholde dem i mere end et par sekunder. Safirblå bølger, solbeskinnede havnebyer, overdådige paladser. En flakkende drøm om verdner langt herfra. _Om tabte eventyr_.

"Hvorfor bliver du ved med at kalde mig det?" Hendes stemme rystede.

Klo lagde hovedet på skrå. De tykke krøller faldt ned over hans skulder. Som et spor af sort, størknet lava på røde sten. "Var det ikke det, du ønskede at hedde?"

Jo, det var. Det var det navn, hun havde givet sig selv, da han havde tilbudt hende en plads på sit skib. De havde siddet i den samme kahyt, som de befandt sig i netop nu. _Rød-håndede_ _Jill_. Hun huskede, hvordan hendes læber havde formet sig omkring navnet, da hun sagde det for første gang, opfyldt af forlegenhed og kriblende stolthed. _Jill. _Et navn, født ud af fjollede drømmerier. Et navn, hun havde opgivet for længe siden.

"Det var intet andet end en barnlig fantasi," hviskede hun.

"Og det her er _Ønskeøen, _min skønne. Du vil snart opdage, at grænsen mellem fantasi og virkelighed ikke er så skarpt optrukket, som du tror."

Ordene forvirrede hende. Hendes øjne søgte hans ansigt i håb om at få en forklaring, men ingen blev givet.

Skibet vuggede under dem. Omgivelserne knirkede. Hendes blik gled ned på den spinkle sprække af lys, der strømmede ind mellem vinduernes blødrøde gardiner. En skinnende streg, klemt af to stykker mørkt stof. Hun så igen på kaptajnen.

"Er jeg din fange?" spurgte hun.

"Du er min gæst."

"Vil det sige, at jeg kan forlade skibet, når som helst jeg vil?"

Klo bøjede hovedet. "Hvis det er det, du ønsker, vil hverken jeg eller min besætning holde dig tilbage." Mistænksomheden måtte have vist sig i hendes ansigt, for han hævede et bryn. "Du tror mig ikke?"

"Du har løjet for mig før," sagde hun blot.

"Det er sandt." Klos øjne blev fjerne. "For otte år siden. Den situation var ganske beklagelig. Normalt er jeg en mand af mit ord. Men når det drejer sig om Pan, er jeg bange for, at jeg ikke skyr nogen midler for at opnå mit mål."

"Jeg var kun et lille barn."

Hendes stemme var tyk af vrede. Hun havde stolet på ham, og han havde brugt hendes tillid til at skade de mennesker, hun holdt allermest af. Hun ville aldrig tilgive ham for at have forrådt hende på den måde.

Kaptajnen trådte hen foran hende. Hun bekæmpede trangen til at svaje på stedet. Luften var pludselig tæt af stærk tobak, sød vin og _nærhed._ Det var pinefuldt at trække vejret, og hun bad til, at han snart ville fjerne sig, men han blev stående. Mørk og ildevarslende tårnede han sig op foran hende. Hendes hjerte hamrede. Den kølige klo strøg en undsluppen krølle om bag hendes øre. Metallets spids strejfede hendes kind, og en let skælven løb gennem hende. Hendes hjerteslag var en altoverdøvende tromme i hendes hoved, dunk, dunk, _dunk _–

"Aye," mumlede han blødt. "Det var du. Og alligevel så meget mere."

Hun forbandede ham; forbandede ham for at vide så meget om hende, for at kende hendes svagheder –

"Bevis, at du er en mand af dit ord," sagde hun i håb om at bremse den dunkende fornemmelse i sine årer. "Lad mig ro i land i morgen. Lad mig tage ind i junglen for at finde Peter."

Klo lod til at overveje hendes anmodning. Han trådte et skridt tilbage, og hun kunne ånde igen. Det gennemtrængende blik hvilede stadig på hende.

"Er du virkelig så ivrig efter at forlade dette sted?" Han ventede ikke på et svar, men fortsatte blot: "I så fald er der intet, jeg kan gøre. Jeg vil ikke fastholde dig mod din vilje. Det skal blive, som du ønsker det: Vi kaster anker i bugten i morgen, og du vil blive tildelt en båd, så du kan ro i land."

Hun kunne knap nok tro hans ord; tvang sig selv til ikke at tro dem. Hendes øjne søgte hans for at finde spor på løgnagtighed, men hun så kun oprigtighed i de blå iriser.

"Tak," sagde hun stift, klar over at hun ikke kunne stole på ham, uanset hvor overbevisende han fremstod.

Kaptajnen sænkede hovedet med en overdreven ærbødig bevægelse. Han _vidste_, at hun ikke troede på ham, indså hun. Men det havde ikke noget at sige. Det eneste, der betød noget, var, at han havde givet hende tilladelse til at forlade skibet. Hun sendte ham et anerkendende nik.

"Jeg håber, du vil udvise hæderlighed og respektere vores aftale," sagde hun.

Derpå meddelte hun, at hun ville trække sig tilbage til sin kahyt, drejede omkring og begyndte at gå mod rummets udgang. Hun bevægede sig med beherskede skridt hen over det polerede gulv og de bløde tæpper. Stadig kunne hun fornemme Klo bag sig, som en lurende skygge, der truede med at opsluge hende. Åndedrættet hægtede sig fat i halsen på hende. Døren var få meter foran hende. Hun satte det ene ben foran det andet med mekaniske bevægelser. Blå øjne brændte hende i nakken. Snart ville hun være fri.

Hendes håndflader pressede mod den kølige træplade, og lyset væltede hende i møde. Solen skar hende i øjnene efter det lange ophold i dunkelheden. Hun gispede af lettelse over at være undsluppet og skyndte sig ned af trappen, der førte ned til dækket, så hurtigt at hun var nær snublet på de nederste trin. Solstrålerne havde blændet hende, og røde, grønne, gule, blå pletter dansede på indersiden af hendes øjenlåg. Ør i hovedet trådte hun hen til rælingen. Hendes synsfelt snurrede, mens hun stirrede ud på det blanke, azurblå hav. Hun knugede hænderne hårdt om det mørke trægærde og tog en dyb indånding.

Hvad _var _han?

Hun pustede ud. Luften syntes at ulme mod hendes læber. Ganske vist havde hun forladt kaptajnens kahyt, men hun havde det, som om hans øjne stadig hvilede på hende og prikkede mod hendes hud.

_Nej_, hun nægtede at tænke på ham, nægtede at lade ham overtage hendes tanker på den måde.

Hendes fingre klemte om rælingens kant. Hun svajede. Nede under vandets overflade rørte mørke konturer på sig. Hun slap sit tag om træet og vaklede baglæns med håndflader, der var våde af sved. Alting snurrede af varme. Hun var nødt til at slippe væk fra den hede, der sitrede gennem luften (sitrede gennem_ hende __–_). Med en usikker bevægelse vendte hun sig om og begyndte at gå mod sin kahyt, tør i halsen ved tanken om gennemborende øjne og glimtende metal.

.

* * *

.

Mørket var ved at falde på. Skyggerne krøb ind i kahytten. Hun havde ligget sammenkrøllet i den samme stilling, lige siden hun havde revet døren op for flere timer siden og smidt sig på sengen. I sin feberagtige tilstand havde hun kun akkurat formået at skyde slåen for døren, inden hun var væltet omkuld på de bløde puder. Hun trak tæppet tættere op omkring sig, mens hendes øjne løb gennem kahytten. Sorthed sneg sig ind gennem koøjet og sugede lys og farve ud af omgivelserne.

Wendy lå ubevægelig på sengen og prøvede at glemme dagens hændelser. I stedet for at dvæle ved samtalen, der havde fundet sted i kaptajnens kahyt, havde hun rettet sine tanker mod morgendagen og den frydefulde forventning om at gense Peter. Hun genkaldte sig de grønne øjne og kunne ikke lade være med at smile. Hun så ham så tydeligt i sine minder. Den begejstrede, frie dreng, der fløj gennem luften, som en pil, der netop havde forladt en buestreng. Med henrykte sejrsskrig snurrede han rundt, mens han skød op gennem junglens tætte trækroner. Hun ville aldrig kunne glemme hans livlighed, hans munterhed, hans sorgløshed.

En sørgmodig fornemmelse bredte sig i hendes hjerte og fik det indre billede til at falme. En tanke, hun ikke længere kunne holde sig tilbage, pressede sig frem i hendes bevidsthed.

Han havde lovet, at han aldrig ville glemme hende. Og alligevel havde hun ikke set ham igen, efter den aften han havde forladt børneværelset. Hun havde ventet på ham så længe. Især de første par år havde ventetiden syntes ubærlig. Hvor mange nætter havde hun ikke ligget vågen og faret op i jubel, hver gang en skygge rørte på sig henne ved vinduet? Og hver gang var hun blevet skuffet. For det var aldrig ham. Det var en gren eller en fugl eller en sky, der gled over himlen. Men det var aldrig Peter Pan.

Hun rystede på hovedet af sin egen tåbelighed. Bare fordi Peter ikke havde besøgt hende, betød det ikke, at han havde glemt hende. Hun måtte huske på, hvordan han var. Han begav sig altid ud på eventyr. Det var kun naturligt, at nye oplevelser og indtryk ville distrahere ham. Desuden var tiden på Ønskeøen en anden, end den var i London. I England bevægede alting sig fremad, men her ... her stod alting stille. Tiden var som en evig cirkel. Den skred fremad, uden man bemærkede det. Pludselig var minutter blevet til dage, dage blevet til uger, uger blevet til måneder. Det huskede hun selv fra sit eget ophold på stedet otte år tidligere. Og for en dreng som Peter kunne måneder let blive til år.

Hun åndede ud efter således at have beroliget sig selv. _Peter havde ikke glemt hende. _Det kunne han ikke. Hun lod øjnene glide i og smilede endnu engang. I morgen ville hun se ham igen.

Der var stille i kahytten. Og så –

En lav skraben.

Til at begynde med troede hun, det var en rotte. Men så blev lyden højere, og hendes ører opfangede metal mod træ. Hun satte sig op i sengen. Det lød langt fra som en rottes kradsende poter. Hun så sig omkring og prøvede at afgøre, hvorfra lyden kom. Hendes øjne gled over koøjet, toiletmøblet, reolen. Og standsede ved døren. Først kunne hun ikke se noget, men så faldt hendes blik på et metalobjekt, der var ved at blive skubbet ind under sprækken forneden. Det glimtede i det resterende dagslys. Hurtigt kom hun på benene og gik hen til døren. Hun lagde hånden mod det slidte træ.

"Hallo?"

Hendes stemme var ikke mere end en hvisken. Der blev stille på den anden side af døren.

"Hvem der?" prøvede hun igen.

Stadig intet andet svar end tavsheden. Hun pressede øret mod døren. Dæmpede fodtrin gav genlyd udenfor. Hvem end der havde stået bagved den, var forsvundet i al hast. Hun så ned på den lille genstand, der befandt sig for hendes fødder, og hendes hjerte hoppede, da det gik op for hende, hvad det var.

_En kniv._

Den var på størrelse med en lillefinger og nøjagtig så flad, at den passede ind i den snævre sprække under døren. Det var ikke et særligt imponerende syn. Men det var en kniv. Det var et _våben. _Hun samlede den op og satte sig hen på sengen for at studere den. Bladet strålede i skæret fra olielampen. Hun drejede den rundt et par gange, så dens skarpe kant skinnede. Et gråt lysglimt flakkede gennem kahytten. Hun rynkede panden og så hen på den lukkede dør.

_Men hvem ...?_

Hun havde ingen anelse om, hvem der kunne finde på at hjælpe hende. Det kunne umuligt være én af besætningsmedlemmerne. Hun havde ikke snakket med nogen af dem under sit ophold på skibet, bortset fra Smisk, og den buttede styrmand ville aldrig turde gøre sådan noget her. Himmelfalden over de nye muligheder, det lille våben åbnede for, takkede hun sin mystiske hjælper. Hun anbragte kniven i toiletmøblets nederste skuffe.

Den kunne helt sikkert komme hende til gavn i kampen mod Kaptajn Klo.


End file.
